


Could be Worse

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [58]
Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the "Cavern" Theme: Proof of Life, Terry/Dino, being stuck in a tunnel while trying to rescue a hostage wasn't his idea of a fun time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could be Worse

"Why did I let you talk me into launching a rescue for this guy?" Dino groused.

"Because you are always up for an adventure?"

"This is not what I would consider an adventure. This is insanity and Ter, I may love you but you suck at planning missions."

"You signed off on it before we launched it," Terry reminded his volatile lover.

"I was distracted. You were wearing a towel bending over the map table while you laid it out."

"True," Terry conceded, but in his defense, he'd had the idea while he'd been doing laps in the pool and had to share it with his partner.

"I blame you and your cute ass that we are now hiding out from the kidnappers in this godforsaken damp tunnel and can't even light a fire."

"At least neither one of us is wounded


End file.
